


Maybe in

by thelostrocketeer



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, M/M, Poetry, Searching, lifetimes, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostrocketeer/pseuds/thelostrocketeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe in another lifetime<br/>I'll find you swirling in the last<br/>Dregs of my coffee pot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe in

Maybe in another lifetime  
I’ll find you swirling in the last  
dregs of my coffee pot  
bitter and black and  
comfortingly real  
like the back of my hand  
like the sunrise  
instead of finding you  
on a map  
a red dot  
at the tip of my fingers  
halfway across the globe  
breathing into my ear  
as I tell you to run, goddammit  
and you laugh and I hear  
gunshots  
whizzing past your head  
and my heart stops.  
Maybe in another lifetime  
I’ll find you in a library  
in the pages of  
Hamlet, creased  
and musty smelling  
and you’ll smile at me, blue  
eyes and white teeth  
instead of finding you sitting  
idly on the lip  
of my desk, your whirlwind  
destroying my files and your  
fingers caressing  
my half completed projects  
and I tell you to stop touching that  
or you’ll blow us all  
up.  
Maybe in another lifetime  
I’ll find you staring at me over the  
counter of a Starbucks  
and you’ll order a blended drink but  
ask for it  
shaken, not stirred  
and I’ll look at you, confused  
and bemused  
and enchanted because  
that’s what you do  
instead of finding you  
in a ditch half bled  
to death  
outside MI6  
because I don’t want anyone else  
touching you and  
I’ll tell you I told you so  
and you’ll smile and hold out the tracker I  
had injected  
into your skin.

Maybe in another lifetime  
I’ll find you in the vandalised desk  
of my secondary school  
out of place and out of time  
but never out of my mind  
and you’ll laugh at me as you  
kiss me and  
say hello, Ben,  
I missed you over break  
and I’ll laugh and smile and  
we’ll sit and I’ll teach you  
Additional Mathematics  
instead of finding you  
standing at the doorway of  
my office, arms  
crossed and frowning  
because I left you a text, but we’re  
the agent and his quartermaster  
the killer and his guide  
the doer and the teller  
and we can’t  
you say and I know,  
I say.  
And maybe in another lifetime  
we’ll find each other and we’ll  
be home and  
England’s and everything that’s  
right in the world  
From the bottom of the oceans where the  
tiniest microorganisms survive to the  
highest mountains like  
snow and ice and  
We’ll be together, at last  
but not  
in this  
lifetime.


End file.
